Affected
by Blue-Rox-My-Sox
Summary: "Do I make you nervous?" "No." "Oh really?" He whispered, before backing Cammie against the wall and trapping her. His hands came to settle on her hips and he placed a light kiss on her jaw. "How about now?" ONE-SHOT


Author Note: Thank you again to everyone who reviewed my one-shot, Two Months! I haven't yet decided whether or not to write a full story so, until I do, here is another one-shot! :) I hope you like it!

It was wrong. Cammie knew that. It was wrong the way she would go through so much trouble just to sneak a glance at him. It was wrong the way her heart longed for him and the way she just wished she could have him by her side and touch him.

He was a player. He had a reputation for breaking hearts and leaving girls by the curb whenever he got bored of his newest game. She knew that if she ever got involved with him, she would just be setting herself up for heartbreak.

She should try and stay clear of him, but she just couldn't.

Cammie watched his every movement and inched closer to catch his every word. Macey would disapprove the way she so blatantly expressed how she felt, but she couldn't help it.

He was like her drug. She could never get enough of him.

Whenever he was around her, her willpower disappeared. She couldn't control the way her heartbeat sped up at the mention of his name or the way her skin tingled as they accidentally made contact.

She really shouldn't love him. But she did.

Cammie bit her lip and ducked her head, letting her hair form a curtain around her so it hid the blush that had begun to form on her cheeks. Finally, it was too much. Cammie forcefully pushed herself away from the table and stood up. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the hall, her breathing unsteady as she fled the room and took the stairs two at a time.

Her mind was filled with thoughts of him. He was overpowering her senses and taking control of her. It wasn't until she had begun to jog down the long corridor that Cammie heard footsteps behind her. Spy instincts kicking in, she dropped low and swung out her leg in a roundhouse kick, expecting her follower to go down. Instead, Cammie gasped as a hand came to close over her mouth and pull her back to feet.

She struggled restlessly against the person's vice like grip, but the hairs along her neck stood on end as a voice whispered in her ear. "It's just me, Gallagher Girl."

Cammie stepped away from Zach as he released her, his ever present smirk set firmly in place as he stared at her, his green gaze penetrating her own.

"So what, are you stalking me now?" She glared, crossing her arms over her chest as she tried to wrestle the conflicted emotions rising in her.

Zach's upper lip twitched, and Cammie scowled, itching to smack the grin off of the jerk's face.

"As if. Anybody would be able to find you with all the racket you were making, stomping down the halls."

He took a step closer to her and Cammie swallowed, watching him anxiously. A gleam settled in his eyes and he grinned, grabbing her wrist and pulling her flush against him, making a red tinge appear on Cammie's cheeks. She fought against him but narrowed her eyes as he just circled his arms around her waist and held her in place.

"Do I make you nervous, Cammie?" His warm, sweet breath tickled her ear and she closed her eyes, a slight shudder passing through her. She wanted so much to make a witty comeback, but her reaction had already given him the answer.

Still, she replied with what vigor that she could. "N-no."

His cologne was intoxicating and made her dizzy, but she stood firm as Zach raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really?" He whispered, before backing Cammie against the wall and trapping her. His hands came to settle on her hips and he placed a light kiss on her jaw. "How about now?"

Cammie's breathing hitched and she struggled to not give in. "Nope."

He didn't reply this time, but instead began to trace his lips across her jaw line and down her neck. She could feel him smirk against her skin as she relaxed and bit her lip.

Then, his face was in front of hers and slowly descending. Cammie's heartbeat pounded loud, and she was sure he could hear it. Her eyes slowly shut on their own accord as his face hovered just in front of hers, their lips barely brushing before a rush of cold air suddenly hit her.

Cammie opened her eyes to see Zach smirking triumphantly at her, standing a good few paces away. "I knew you were affected by me."

Before she could even comprehend what had just happened, Zach gave a low chuckle and began to walk down the corridor, his hands sliding easily into his pockets as Cammie stared at his retreating form.

Just as he rounded the corner, Cammie found her voice. "Hey, that's not fair!"

His teasing laughter was the only answer she got as she carefully lifted a hand to delicately touch her lips, the memory of what had just happened burned deeply into her mind.

So…any thoughts? Comments? Questions? Ideas? I'd love to hear from you! ;D 


End file.
